El secreto de Garnet (Traducción)
by Airalyn.Translations
Summary: Pearl escucha a escondidas a Ruby y Sapphire discutir, y quiere saber cual es ese gran secreto al que Sapphire no llamaba "Desentendimiento". Autora original: Hearts storytelling. (COMPLETO)
1. Capítulo 01

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

Esta vez vengo a traerles esta increíble historia que se llama "Garnet´s Secret" de la autora "Hearts Storytelling". Esta historia tenia algunas oraciones que me costaron entender pero hice lo mejor que pude para que sea lo más entendible posible. Como ya saben, si les gustó mi traducción me gustaría que me lo hagan saber con un lindo review que me llena de ánimos.

 **Link al perfil la autora original** : u/7047416/Hearts-storytelling

 **Link a la historia original:** s/11472116/1/Garnets-Secret

 **Nota de autora (Traducida):** Hola, esta no será una historia larga. Solo será de 5 capítulos o menos. Necesito pensar en otra historia que es más larga. De todos modos, espero que les guste.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este fanfic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la grandiosa Rebecca Sugar, y esta historia es propiedad de la autora Hearts storytelling, así que ¿Por qué no le dejas un lindo review para agradecer su trabajo?

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

 **CAPITULO 01**

Pearl había terminado de limpiar toda la casa. Era bueno que Amethyst y Steven estén en la casa de Connie, ahora tenía tiempo de mantener la casa limpia o al menos dejarla así. La espadachín usó su gema para abrir la puerta de su habitación, sabía que Amethyst había tomado una de sus espadas de nuevo porque no la encontraba. Y esta era la misma situación que cuando descubrió que le faltaba una el otro día. La gema pálida bajo de un salto a la habitación de Amethyst ¡Que lío que era! Al mirar a su alrededor, encontró 2 de 3. Ella esperaba que Amethyst no haya llevado una a la casa de Connie. La gema púrpura había tomado una y caminó fuera de la habitación escondiéndola en su espalda para que Pearl no notase que estaba perdida. Luego de encontrarlas el espadachín bajó a la habitación de Garnet. Pero mientras avanzaba escuchaba gritos y ruidos fuertes ¿Acaso una gema había escapado de su burbuja? Ella caminó lo suficientemente cerca para poder ver pero no lo suficiente para que ellas no descubran que estaba allí.

 **-¡Tú ni siquiera lo entiendes!-**

 **-¿Cómo podría no entenderlo si estaba ahí?-**

 **-Bueno, no sé dónde…-**

 **-Estás haciendo el ridículo ahora-**

Pearl quedó en Shock por lo que vio. Sabía que no era su problema o el lugar para andar espiándolas Pero ¿Y si era algo importante sobre gemas o Homeworld? La gema pálida sabía que Garnet no estaba allí, pero Ruby y Sapphire si y parecía que se estaban gritando la una o la otra, o al menos Ruby parece que sí lo había hecho. Siguió mirando.

 **-Oh, ¿Cómo estoy actuando ridícula?-**

 **-Bueno, estas gritando sobre algo que ya podríamos haber superado-**

 **-No puedo superarlo si tú no me vas a entender-**

 **-Entiendo completamente todo lo que hemos dicho-**

 **-¿Entonces cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-**

 **-Porque no lo dejaré pasar de mi cabeza y tú tampoco deberías-**

 **-¡No lo estoy dejando pasar!-**

No reaccionar a los gritos de su novia era lo único que Sapphire podía hacer para no perderla.

Pearl no sabía que estaba ocurriendo entre ellas, pero sabía que debía ser importante si Garnet se des fusionó. También sabía que no iba a descubrir nada si mantenía la boca cerrada y las veía irse. Podía ver que Ruby estaba enojada y Sapphire parecía importarle mucho, pero no tanto como para ir con ella. Tal vez, era sobre ese monstruo que Steven dejo salir, pero eso no podía ser porque Garnet dijo que él podría manejarlo. La única forma de descubrirlo era manteniendo una estrecha vigilancia en ellas. Tenía que saber todo lo que ellas sabían.

 **¡Primer capítulo terminado! Sé que no es de mis mejores traducciones, pero fue un inglés un poco más difícil de entender, sé que este capítulo es cortito, pero traduciré más rápido el siguiente si ustedes me ayudan con un lindo y alentador review. Take care!**


	2. Capítulo 02

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

¡Hola! Disculpen la tardanza. Pero vale la haré valer la pena con este segundo capítulo traducido del secreto de Garnet. ¿Por qué estarán discutiendo Ruby y Sapphire? ¿Descubrirá Pearl algo que nadie más sabe sobre la enigmática Garnet? Descúbranlo y recuerden, me encantan sus reviews, y me ayudan mucho a seguir adelante, porque traducir no es solo poner literalmente lo que entendiste, son 9 años de estudio, una gran cantidad de interpretación, pues en el inglés una simple oración puede tener más de un significado, y si, tiempo, mucho tiempo. Hablando de reviews un saludo especial y agradecimiento a:

 **Guest:** Un invitado me mandó un review diciendo que es difícil encontrar gente que traduzca, y si, nadie se toma el tiempo y el esfuerzo para hacerlo, pero vale la pena si te apoyan y animan a seguir.

 **Boonnybell:** No sé porque tu nombre me recuerda a un personaje de Five nights at Freddie´s. *Escalofríos* Gracias por tan efusivo y hermoso mensaje, me gusto lo de la lápida pero no me mates por favor XD. Espero seguir leyéndote pronto.

Sin más que decir, ¡a leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 02**

Todo lo que ella pisaba se quemaba, mientras Sapphire la miraba. La gema azul ya no parecía pensar mucho en eso, ya que era muy tonto pelear con Ruby.

 **-Ruby, puedes calmarte ahora-**

 **-No-**

 **-¿Por qué?-**

 **-¡Porque. Tú. No. Entiendes. De qué. Estoy. Hablando!-**

 **-Ruby. Yo sí entiendo. Estaba ahí, y lo estás haciendo parecer un problema más grande del que es. Seguro todos se preguntan dónde está Garnet ahora-**

 **-Bueno, ¡Garnet no está aquí!-**

Pearl estaba asombrada al verlas actuar así. Garnet decía que estaba hecha de amor, pero al mismo tiempo estaba sola cuando Ruby y Sapphire peleaban. ¿Ellas siempre se des fusionaban cuando estaban por su cuenta? ¿O era solo algo que pasó una vez? %65 del tiempo Garnet estaría sola en su habitación. ¿Acaso ella mentía cuando decía que estaba encerrando cosas en burbujas? ¿Era solo una forma para alejarse del resto antes de que Ruby y Sapphire empiecen a pelear? ¿Sabía Amethyst sobre esto? Además Pearl se sorprendió de que Sapphire no haya usado la visión futura para ver que ella estaba allí.

 **-Claro que sé que Garnet no está aquí-**

 **-¡Entonces deberías saber de qué estoy hablando!-**

 **-Te dije que sabía de qué estabas hablando. Nunca dije que no. Y también te dije que no es la gran cosa-**

 **-¡Lo es!-** Dijo Ruby, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared.

Sapphire solo miró a su novia continuar con su argumento durante 3 horas, luego miró a su alrededor. Podía apostar a que si tomaba una siesta, al despertar Ruby seguiría gritando. La gema azul se sentó en la cama.

Pearl se levantó de su escondite y bajó a la habitación de Amethyst. Sabía que estaba pasando algo que debía saber. Tal vez antes de que lo descubra, Garnet estaría de regreso. La gema pálida solo regresó a ese desordenado lugar porque quería saber si Amethyst ya había regresado. Mientras caminaba, pudo ver que sin duda la gema púrpura y Steven estaban allí.

 **-Pearl ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-**

Pearl paró por un momento. **-Oh. Amethyst. Solo estaba buscando mis cosas aquí-** Sin duda, la gema pálida era una mala mentirosa.

 **-Ahora podemos jugar todos juntos-** Dijo Steven. **– ¡Iré a buscar a Garnet!-** Sonrió.

* * *

 **Terminado el capítulo 2.** **Hay palabras de la autora pero no las traduzco porque es un mensaje de ayuda porque parece que había un error en fanfiction en ese momento, así que sería como una nota vieja y ya sin sentido. Recuerden dejar sus lindas palabritas (o quizá no tanto) en este lindo cuadro de review de abajo. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.**


	3. Capítulo 03

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

Bueno, el segundo capítulo se me hizo muy corto, así que aquí les traigo otro, luego si los dejo con ganas de más. Recuerden seguirme en las otras historias que estoy traduciendo y animarme con un lindo review.

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 03**

 **-Steven, no creo que sea una buena idea-** Dijo Pearl y luego se interpuso en el camino de Steven.

 **-¿Por qué P? ¿Acaso también la estabas espiando a ella?** \- Preguntó Amethyst con voz molesta.

 **-Claro que no, solo estaba aquí para tomar mis cosas-**

 **-¿Por qué no podemos ver a Garnet?-** Preguntó Steven con ojos de cachorro.

Pearl miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose mal por lo que había pasado. Ella seguía sin dejarlo pasar, pero el niño la evadió y corrió a la habitación de Garnet con Amethyst. Pearl corrió detrás de ellos y cuando llegaron a destino parecía que había un terremoto. Había ruidos fuertes y todo temblaba.

 **-¿Qué está pasando?-** Preguntó Amethyst.

 **-¡Amethyst, te dije que no vengas aquí!-** Le gritó Pearl.

 **-¡No me digas que hacer!-**

Pearl y Amethyst se gritaban entre sí. Steven solo se preguntaba que estaba pasando así que se alejó de las dos gemas y echó una mirada pero no vio a Garnet.

 **-Tú solo no lo haces-** Dijo Sapphire.

 **-¿Cómo qué no?-** Respondió Ruby pisando fuertemente.

 **-Para Garnet y para mí, si hacemos esto ¿Sabes que pasará?-**

 **-Entonces dime y podría saberlo-** Dijo Ruby

 **-No quiero ver el futuro ahora y menos sobre esto-**

 **-¡Entonces no lo entiendes!-**

Ruby dio un pisotón tan fuerte que hizo que el lugar tiemble pero eso no parecía afectar a Sapphire porque estaba sentada en el mismo lugar. Para entonces, Pearl y Amethyst ya estaban detrás de Steven mirando. El niño estaba muy feliz de verlas pero ellas no parecían darse cuenta de que sucedía a su alrededor. Pearl y Amethyst lo llamaban, no podían gritarle pero si le susurraron. Steven casi le hubiese dado un toque a Sapphire si ella no se levantaba para responderle a Ruby. Amethyst estaba riéndose a carcajadas pero Pearl no. Ella aun le gritaba susurrando para que regrese.

 **-¡Hola!-** Dijo Steven gritando de una forma que Ruby y Sapphire supiesen donde estaban. El dúo saludó con la mano mientras Ruby y Sapphire los miraban en shock.

* * *

 **Lo sé, lo sé.** **Este capítulo me llevó tiempo y fue difícil de traducir, había muchos términos que no encontraba por ningún lado. Espero el próximo me vaya mejor. Bueno nada más que decir que ¿Saben qué hora es? ¡Hora del review!**


	4. Capítulo 04

**NOTA DE TRADUCTORA** **(No saltear por favor)**

Esta historia está llegando a su fin y próximamente sabremos el secreto de Garnet. Pronto, estaré de nuevo con ustedes y nuevas traducciones para que todos podamos compartir las grandiosas ideas que salen de la cabeza de los fans. Gracias por todo el apoyo, y el cariño en sus reviews y en los mensajes privados que me mandan. No se olviden que aún sigo actualizando los capítulos de Becoming one: The birth of a fusión, que tiene 21 capítulos (En la versión original) hasta el momento.

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 04**

Ruby y Sapphire estaban en shock, sus llamados "amigos" las estaban espiando. No era que no estuviesen felices de ver a Steven, solo que no era un buen momento. Mientras que Ruby estaba muy enojada con todo lo que había pasado, a Sapphire no le importaba que sus amigos las estén espiando. No era como la pelea que ya tuvieron cuando estaban enojadas la una con la otra, pero era importante para Ruby.

Ruby empezó a desesperarse y finalmente enloqueció. Ella solo abrió la puerta de Garnet con su gema y salió corriendo. Sapphire estaba totalmente en shock ¿Por qué había enloquecido Ruby de esa forma? Steven y las otras Crystal Gems trataron de seguirla, pero la gema de fuego era lo suficientemente rápida como para no dejarse ver por nadie. Aun así, el niño siguió a Sapphire tan rápido como pudo.

Ruby encontró un lugar donde nadie pudiese encontrarla. Seguramente, Sapphire sabía cómo lucía su escondite pero la visión futura no da direcciones. Mientras pensaba que eso estaba bien porque no quería ser encontrada, se sentó y comenzó a llorar. No quería que nadie le viese llorar, incluso Sapphire, ella siempre estaba cuando la necesitaba, pero esta vez no quería que este allí. La gema azul no entendía porque Ruby no le dijo todo, incluso si lo hacía, ella no lo entendería.

El gran problema era que extrañaba mucho su hogar. Estaba a miles o tal vez millones de años de volver a Homeworld. Ella creía que estaba mal lo que estaban haciendo, pero extrañaba muchas de las cosas de allí. Solo quería ver un poco de eso para recordar como era antes de la guerra. Sabía que Sapphire no iba a irse, odiaba a Homeworld por todas las cosas malas que le hicieron en el pasado y si se iba sin ella, Garnet jamás volvería a estar fusionada. Era lo más difícil sobre lo que tuvo que pensar en qué hacer en su vida. Si se lo decía a Sapphire, no sabía que podría hacer. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras miraba el cielo para ver algunas estrellas. Alguna de ellas podría ser Homeworld, quizá el Homeworld que ella deseaba ver una vez más.

Cuando Steven se levantó con la súper velocidad de Sapphire, estaba sin aliento. Sapphire no podía encontrar a Ruby por ningún lado. Sabía cómo lucía el lugar donde estaba, pero no sabía dónde quedaba. Se estaba comenzando a enojar porque ese lugar estaba lleno de arena, pero Ruby no estaba en ningún lugar donde hubiese arena.

 **-Sapphire ¿Sabes a dónde estás yendo?-** Preguntó Steven.

 **-Um-** Contestó ella, mirando a su alrededor **-¿Sí?-**

 **-Sapphire, estas yendo para el lado equivocado-**

Sapphire miró a su alrededor rápidamente antes de darse cuenta de en donde estaba. Ella era probablemente la peor a la hora de encontrar cosas _-¿Por qué era tan grande esta playa?-_ Pensaba ella para sí misma. _–Ruby, ¿Por qué te estas escondiendo de mí?-_ No era típico de Ruby porque seguramente ella no se escondería de Sapphire. E incluso si lo hiciese, ya estaría volviendo.

 **-Sapphire ¿Estás bien?-** Preguntó Steven. Sapphire se veía celeste. Más de lo normal.

Pearl estaba sentada en el sofá, pensaba para sí misma en lo que había hecho. Si ella se hubiese metido en sus propios asuntos, Garnet aún estaría aquí. La gema pálida sintió su cara calentarse y no pudo mantener el secreto por más tiempo. Tristemente, Amethyst estaba allí comiéndose todos los snacks uno por uno. Pearl necesitaba alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que había sucedido.

 **-¿Amethyst?-** Llamó Pearl, lentamente.

 **-¿Qué P?** -

 **-Quería decirte porque estaba en tu habitación-**

Amethyst miró a Pearl. Estaba molesta por eso, y ahora Pearl iba a decirle el por qué. Se recostó en la silla pero, siguió comiendo sus snacks.

 **-Te escucho-**

Pearl miró sus manos. **–Estaba en tu habitación, pero no por la razón que crees-**

 **-Bueno ¡Dime!-**

 **-Estaba espiando a Garnet-**

Amethyst no le creyó. Pensó que estaba tonteando. No dijo nada más después de eso.

 **-No pensé que las cosas irían tan lejos-**

Amethyst pensó para sí misma. _–Primero, Pearl engaña a Garnet para que se fusionen, ahora esto. ¡Ella ama hacer que Garnet la odie!-_

* * *

 **Nota de Traductora):** ¡YEEEAH! Esta historia está llegando a su fin, ya solo falta el capítulo 5, y la historia termina. Gracias a todos por sus lindos apoyos a esta fantástica historia que estoy traduciendo. El capítulo 5 es un poco más largo y estará listo en unos días. Saludos especiales:

 **Boonnybell:** * _La encuentra sentada esperando y le da el nuevo capítulo_ * ¡Que te diviertas! Gracias por tus alentadores reviews. Ya vi que estas siguiendo mis historias y te agradezco de corazón el apoyo, eres una de esas personas por las que aún me gasto en traducir y paso horas frente a la computadora haciéndolo.

 **Guest:** ¿Listo/a para el gran final? Pronto sabremos cual era el secreto de Garnet.

 **Lobo Hibiki:** De nada. Es un placer traducir cuando personas como tú aprecian lo que hago.


	5. Capítulo 05

**NOTA DE** **TRADUCTORA (No saltear por favor)**

Esta historia está llegando a su fin y próximamente sabremos el secreto de Garnet. Pronto, estaré de nuevo con ustedes y nuevas traducciones para que todos podamos compartir las grandiosas ideas que salen de la cabeza de los fans. Gracias por todo el apoyo, y el cariño en sus reviews y en los mensajes privados que me mandan. No se olviden que aún sigo actualizando los capítulos de Becoming one: The birth of a fusión, que tiene 21 capítulos (En la versión original) hasta el momento.

Sin más que decir, ¡A leer!

* * *

 **CAPITULO 05**

 **-Amethyst, por favor di algo** \- Dijo Pearl mirando hacia abajo.

 **\- Bueno P…-** Dijo Amethyst. Ella realmente quería decir: ¿¡Estás loca!? Pero no quería que lo que pasó antes con el asunto de la fusión vuelva a suceder cuando Garnet y Pearl no se hablaban entre sí.

 **(** **N.T** **:** Amethyst se refiere al asunto de Sardonyx, no al actual)

 **-¿Bueno qué?-**

 **-Creo que fuiste un poco lejos esta vez-** Explicó la gema púrpura.

 **-¡No creí que esto iría tan lejos!-**

 **-Si Sapphire y Steven no encuentran a Ruby está en ti, pero si lo hacen, deberías solucionarlo-** Respondió Amethyst abriendo la puerta de su habitación con su gema.

Por primera vez, Amethyst decía algo con sentido, y pensaba seguir el consejo. Pero habían pasado 2 horas desde que Ruby se fue.

 _-¿Qué pasaría si nunca encuentran a Ruby y Sapphire se marcha también? Entonces, Garnet nunca estaría fusionada de nuevo-_ Pensó Pearl. Este era el peor problema que enfrentó además del asunto de Greg y Rose.

Pearl se levantó y decidió que iba a encontrar a Ruby.

 **-Si Steven, estoy totalmente bien-** Dijo Sapphire mordiéndose el labio.

Tal vez era porque ella y Ruby nunca se des fusionaron por tanto tiempo la una de la otra. En el hotel Keystone no estaban tan lejos por eso Sapphire no sintió nada.

 **-Voy a parar y buscar algunas piedritas-** Dijo Steven corriendo de allí.

La gema azul sintió que su cara se enfriaba más a cada segundo. Seguramente esa era la razón por la que su cara se volvía de un azul más claro. Se giró por un segundo para asegurarse de que Steven este lejos de ella. El aún estaba gritando una y otra vez ¡DAME LAS PIEDRITA!-

( **Nota de traductora:** ¡lo siento! Tuve que inventar aquí que iba a buscar Steven, porque la oración es "Give me the Bits" y no encuentro la traducción de Bits por ningún lado, y no comprendí el contexto, ya que estaban en la playa, y lo más cercano a un bit que encontré es "algo de la computadora" o "moneda o fichita")

Miró al futuro, estaba borroso. Luego se sentó en la arena. Steven caminó hacia ella.

 **-Okay, empecemos a buscarla otra vez-** Dijo Steven, dando una palmadita al hombro de Sapphire. Su mano se enfrió como si estuviese sosteniendo hielo con ella.

 **-** **Um, Sapphire. Deberíamos llevarte a un lugar más cálido** \- Expresó el niño sacudiendo la mano debido al frío que le heló la sangre.

Sapphire sacudió la cabeza. Estaba determinada a encontrar a Ruby incluso si se estaba congelado. Ella no usó su súper velocidad por alguna razón. Era como si algo estuviese deteniéndola. Solo caminaba normal mirando hacia los lados. Steven corrió un poco más delante de ella para ver el paisaje de la playa.

Ruby seguía en su escondite. Ella no quería salir, solo quería estar sola. Estaba muy lejos de la playa, lo cual era bueno porque las olas le recordaban al cabello celeste de Sapphire y a su hermosa voz de cantante.

Sintió su mano con la gema en ella. La miraba como si le recordase a cuando Sapphire tocaba su mano con su gema. En ese momento, sentía como un calor humeante, no sabía porque, pero su mano se sentía como si hubiese tocado la estufa. Se recostó contra el muro. Incluso las estrellas brillando le recordaban a Sapphire.

Justo en ese momento, escuchó a alguien llamándola. Al mirar notó que Pearl la buscaba. Ella era la última persona que quería ver. Pero ya el lugar donde la gema roja se escondía estaba hirviendo, Pearl fue hacía allí.

-Ruby ¿Dónde has estado?- Preguntó Pearl.

-Aquí- Contestó ella.

-Sapphire y Steven fueron a buscarte-

Ruby no contestó. Le dio a Pearl una mirada con franqueza y se giró.

-Ruby, sé que estas enojada pero, no deberías estar enojada con Sapphire, deberías estar enojada conmigo- Explicó la gema pálida con el ceño fruncido.

Ruby no se molestó en mirarla. Estaba escuchando todo lo que Pearl tenía para decir, pero no se giró para no tener contacto visual con ella.

-Las estaba espiando chicas, pero creo que metí a Steven y Amethyst en esto- Dijo Pearl.

Ruby vio un poco a su alrededor y luego se giró hacia su compañera.

-Sé que el asunto de la fusión fue malo, pero realmente lo siento. Entiendo si no me perdonarías-

-Te perdono- Contesto Ruby más calmada y tranquila.

-Quiero decir, si no lo haces, realmente lo entiendo- Continuó Pearl, las lágrimas comenzaban a caer.

-Te perdono- Contestó Ruby más fuerte.

-¿En serio?-

-Bueno, no me mentiste esta vez- Dijo la gema roja sonriendo de alguna manera. Su calor estaba disminuyendo mucho.

-¡Okay, bueno, vamos a buscar a Sapphire y Steven!- Pearl sonrió.

Y mientras caminaban la encontraron. Pearl llevó a Steven a casa para que Ruby y Sapphire charlasen a solas.

-Sapphire, lo siento- Comenzó Ruby mirando al mar azul profundo.

-Lo siento, de verdad lo entiendo- Siguió Sapphire, con su voz cada vez más bajita.

-No te dije toda la razón por la que peleamos- Sapphire la miró. –Es solo que extraño un poco Homeworld- Contestó la gema roja al final.

-Supongo que lo extraño un poco también- Admitió la gema azul mirando a su amante, no estaba en shock.

-Me daba miedo decírtelo- Las lágrimas desbordaban de las mejillas de Ruby.

-No deberías tener miedo de decirme cualquier cosa. Aún te amo- Explicó Sapphire.

Sapphire se inclinó para besar a Ruby: Ruby la besó de nuevo y el frío de la gema de hielo se transformó en calidez. Entrelazaron sus manos con sus gemas en ella y miraron el oscuro cielo que les recordó todo lo que había pasado desde el principio…

* * *

 **Nota de traductora:** ¡Al fin! *redoble de tambores* Damas y caballeros, el primer fic traducido que oficialmente declaro "COMPLETO". Gracias a todos los que me apoyaron de corazón y espero que les haya gustado este fic. La oración final está separada en párrafos distintos pero yo los junté para no repetir tanto las personas, ya que no queda bien en español.

 **Recuerden:** Seguirme dejando esos lindos reviews que tanto me animan, y seguirme como Autora, o agregar esta historia a favoritos. También sería de gran ayuda si comparten y animan a los demás a dejar reviews. Saludos y recuerden que el fic "Volviéndose uno: el nacimiento de una fusión sigue en emisión"

 **Respuesta a reviews** **:**

 **Boonnybell** **:** Siempre me animas y acompañas ya eres una usuaria de la que siempre se me va a dar su apoyo incondicional. Gracias por estar y acompañarme. Gracias por esperar algo bueno de mí, y por estar aunque aún mis traducciones son poco conocidas. Mil gracias por el apoyo.

 **Gist:** Gracias por tus lindas palabras. Ciertamente yo NO traduzco con Google traductor, me tomo el tiempo de entender lo que leo, buscar las palabras que no entiendo y adaptarlas bien, ya que la palabra depende el contexto. Espero me sigas leyendo y me sigas apoyando para que traiga más historias. TAKE CARE!

 **SofiLexa:** El rupphire es hermoso, porque es amor puro e incondicional *Snif snif* Entre ellas no hay condiciones para amar, y no importa la especie de gema o que son dos polos opuestos. Muajaja, ya para esta altura leíste este capítulo, que es el último. Recuerda darle a "Follow Author" para estar al tanto de cuando subo más traducciones. Sayonara!


End file.
